The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Perfect Storm’ hybridized by the inventor on Jul. 27, 2011 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant is a single seedling selection from a cross between Hibiscus ‘Crown Jewels’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,857 (female seed parent) times Hibiscus ‘Midnight Marvel’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,079 (male pollen parent). The seeds were harvested on Nov. 11, 2011 and the specific seedling passed the initial trial in the summer of 2013 at which time it was assigned the breeder code labeled # 11-117-6. Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including the species: moscheutos and coccineus. Hibiscus ‘Perfect Storm’ was first asexually propagated in 2013 by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants have been sold, either in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was within one year of the filing of this application and was derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.